


Constants

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [68]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter where he goes or who he is, there are always those constants in his life. His brother, his cousin, and his love of good and delicious food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constants

**Author's Note:**

> Bombur, over several lifetimes  
> Prompt: Eat  
> Alternate Universe: Immortals of Arda

In every lifetime, he's fond of eating, so long as the food is good. Sometimes it means his shape is more round than those who surround him, but it doesn't bother him. One lifetime it may mark him as wealthy and even attractive, in another, it marks him out for abuse to be heaped on his head. Neither has particularly bothered him, because there's always his brother and his cousin, in some manner or another.

Bifur forever defends him from his detractors, even when it results in him getting in more than a little trouble. Bombur regrets the times when this has gotten Bifur hurt, or worse, killed, but he never can tell him no. Whether he realizes his defender is Bifur or not, since memories and knowledge don't always travel with his soul.

Bofur keeps the treasure-seekers away from his little brother in whatever way works. Although the time that involved them being married was a little awkward, and ended up spawning its own scandal. No one particularly appreciated their idea of being married, with each of them having their own lovers and never minding what the rest of the world thought.

Sometimes, too, he has to defend them. When Bifur was accused of being a witch, and Bombur had to smuggle him out of the country, leaving behind the lands he owned and used to grow the food he loves so much. Or when Bofur's rivals sent an assassin after him, and Bombur had made good use of the murder holes and some hot oil.

No matter where he goes or who he is, there are always those constants in his life. His brother, his cousin, and his love of good and delicious food. Bombur couldn't ask for more from any life.

**Author's Note:**

> Bombur is a character I have trouble writing, and a good deal of that is because I have difficulty dealing with his size. It's not something I'm proud of, and I will keep working on, because size _shouldn't matter_. Especially when it clearly doesn't stop him from doing what he wants to do, or being who he wants to be.


End file.
